And Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow
by eternallystarcrossed2010
Summary: One-Shot, based on Les Mis "A Little Fall of Rain". Lucy's final moments after the train crash and her returning to the man who's kept hold of her heart.


**I am stuck on the 2****nd**** to final chapter of my story, so I am hoping that this one-shot will help clear my brain.**

**It is based on a song from Les Mis called "A little Fall of Rain" which is a really sad death scene. Eponine jumps in front of a bullet to save Marius, whom she loves. And then he holds her as she slowly dies. She claims she's in no pain because he's there. The rain that's started to fall cannot hurt her now, it will only make the flowers grow. **

**Sad song. But dang good song. One of my favorites.**

**And unfortunately, this is a very sad… well, bittersweet Lucian one-shot. It involves the train crash and then a happy ending.**

The first thing that registered in Lucy's mind was pain. An agonizing pain, like every bone in her body had been broken; perhaps it had.

The next thing that registered to her mind was blackness. She couldn't see. Were her eyes closed? She couldn't tell. If they were, could she open them? Did she want to?

What had happened?

Lucy tried to work past her pain, pushing her mind for answers. She had just seen her siblings. Right? Yes. Peter and Edmund had spoken of Narnia. Susan wasn't there, but off with a new beau she was determined to marry.

Right, what had happened next?

They dropped her off at the train station. They were catching the next train because they had business to finish. They sent her on the first train so that she could tell Mum and Father.

She had been on the train.

And then… the train's whistle. It had blown.

They were well into their journey, so why had it blown. It blew again and again, rapid and deliberate. Alarming. Warning. Warning of what?

Then the truth came swimming back into her head.

It had crashed.

The train had crashed.

That meant,

Oh Aslan.

She was dying.

Lucy's eyes snapped open when a hand touched her shoulder. It was a boy, a young man who had been riding the train with her. He was covered in dirt with a rather nasty cut on his forehead. He appeared to be talking to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"I must read his lips." She thought. But she couldn't. Her head throbbed too much and her body ached something fierce. Her head hurt more when suddenly her ears worked again.

"Miss?" The young man was brushing her hair back from her eyes, "Miss, please hold on."

She looked up at the young man. Yes, he had ridden the train. She remembered him clearly.

He had reminded her of an old friend. _Caspian. _

Yes, in her pain and delusion, she saw this boy's face become that of her dear friend and secret love's.

She smiled. Her pain was suddenly gone. She felt a warmth spread from her fingers to her toes. _Aslan. _

She looked heavenward as rain began to fall. They hit her face until a shadow came over her. The boy, he was shielding her from the rain.

"_**Don't fret."**_ Lucy found her voice. _**"I don't feel any pain." **_She gave a breathless laugh, _**"A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."**_

Lucy then saw a golden light coming towards her. It formed into the great lion himself, looking at her with his great eyes. It appeared as though he was crying.

"_**You're here."**_ She smiled up at her closest guardian; knowing he was here was all she needed. He would keep her safe and close. She quickly turned back to the boy, seeing Caspian but knowing it wasn't him. _**"And rain shall make the flowers grow." **_

She felt Aslan's breath on her face and his words caressed across her cheeks, "It's time to go my precious child."

* * *

Asher was shocked by this young woman. By her words and her faith.

He felt tears prick his eyes; sorrow for a girl he didn't know. He lifted his hand and gently closed her eyelids.

* * *

This time, the first thing Lucy registered was the scent of flowers blooming.

Then she felt an arm supporting her head, cradling her to someone's broad and warm chest. She snuggled closer for a brief moment, struck by the familiar scent. A low chuckle sent tingles down to her toes.

She opened her eyes. Then blinked.

"Caspian?" She sighed, half convinced she was dreaming. She closed her eyes again.

"No you don't Lu." He let out another chuckle, "I've been a gentlemen and waited for you to wake. You can't fall back asleep on me now."

She shook her head lightly, "What is going on?"

"Well, for the past week, there has been nothing but endless rain here in Narnia. So, when I awoke this morning to the sun peering over the horizon, I decided to take a stroll through my garden before the rain started again. Imagine my surprise when I discovered my sweet Lucy napping among my flowers in the Royal Garden."

Lucy looked up at him in a dazed. "I'm in Narnia."

"Yes, dear Lucy." He kissed her forehead, "You're home. I don't know how or why, but I'm sure it will be revealed in time."

"Caspian," Lucy's brow furrowed. "I think I'm dead."

Caspian looked puzzled. "In England." She clarified, "There was a train crash and I was in so much pain…then the pain stopped and I saw Aslan. Caspian, he led me here."

"Oh my Lucy." Caspian gathered her into his arms. "Are you alright? That's a silly question. Oh Lucy, I just-"

"Caspian. I am fine." She held his face between her hands to calm him. "I'm home now. I'm with you."

Caspian placed his hands over hers, gently lifting them from his face. Then he gently gripped her waist and pulled her close. He brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. He tilted her chin up and he lowered his face. He gently brushed his lips over hers, "Oh my darling Lucy, I have never stopped loving you."

She smiled gently at him, "Not even for a minute?" She gently teased him.

"Not even for a second." He promised. Her smile grew and she twisted her fingers in Caspian's hair, one gripping the base of his neck. She nearly yanked him down into an enthusiastic kiss. Caspian smiled into the kiss and tried to pull Lucy impossibly closer.

Lucy giggled and actually jumped into his arms, throwing him off balance. They both fell back into the patch of flowers where Lucy had been sleeping. Lucy giggled from her position, lying ungracefully atop of Caspian. He smiled back up at her. "I should have known I'd get a miracle the day the rain stopped."

"Oh Caspian, don't be so dark about the rain. After all, it's what make the flowers grow."

* * *

**The bold are the song lyrics, which I used. Those lines are from the beginning of the song.**

_**Now don't you fret,**_ _**Monsieur Marius**_

_**I don't feel any pain**_

_**A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now**_

_**You're here**_

_**That's all I need to know**_

_**And you shall keep me safe**_

_**And you shall keep me close**_

_**And rain will make the flowers grow.**_


End file.
